1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to viewing content on a computing device, and more particularly to viewing content on a mobile computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web pages often contain hyperlinks to other web pages that may also be of interest to a user. When a user comes across a hyperlink of interest, the user may desire to open a web page corresponding to the hyperlink. However, because leaving the current web page to view another web page would be inconvenient, the user may open the hyperlink in a new graphical interface window such as a new tabbed browser window (i.e. a browser tab) or a separate browser window (i.e. a browser window). Thus, the user may view the new web page at a later time without interrupting the current web browsing session.
Accessing content in the new graphical interface window typically involves using a secondary click, and then selecting an option to access the content in the new graphical interface window. This technique is intrusive because it requires several steps, and because it shifts the focus from the currently displayed content to the new graphical interface window. Furthermore, this technique is cumbersome to execute on touch-based interface such as a smartphone because these types of devices have smaller screens, and do not offer the same type of secondary click menus and options.